A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Parabatrai
Summary: A short and sweet one shot about my favourite android and witch. As they go for a stroll in Edinburgh, Wanda reminisces about memories that brought her to this moment and Vision asks a very important question... (Written for Scarlet Vision appreciation day 2018) ScarletXVision


**Happy Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day everyone! Here is my contribution, it's my first Scarlet Vision fanfiction so I hope I did a good job. Enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

The lingering sun shone down on them through the mist of the fall evening, the scarlet leaves little more than a red haze surrounding them. An autumn gust blew, chilling the air and blowing the clouds and the trees prompting Wanda to pull her cardigan closer around her.

Crisp golden leaves lay like a blanket on the streets of Edinburgh, and the sound of her boots crunching through them gave her a strange sense of calm. The park they were walking through was empty apart from a group of children in the playground. As they walked past, Wanda couldn't hide a smile when she saw the children jump into a large pile of leaves, their giggles and delighted screams filling the air. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she badly wanted to join them. It brought back fond memories of when she was in Sokovia, the way she and Pietro would create tall stacks of leaves to leap into or simply toss in the air to create a cloud of gold and red. Where they had lived, there were very few trees so finding leaves would have been a when fall came around, she and Pietro would sneak into their grandmother's vineyard. During this season, the vines would all be withered and so would their leaves, crisp and scarlet in colour. Wanda always thought they were beautiful. How poetic that her alias was now the Scarlet Witch.

"That looks like a fun activity."

Wanda smiled up at Vision, his blue eyes focused on the group of children jumping into a large pile of leaves. "It is." she chuckled, "Maybe later we could give it a go? When no one is watching us of course."

Vision grinned and nodded as they continued on through the park. Wanda admired all of the flowers and colourful trees. She noticed that the berries had darkened replacing the summer petals she had grown used to with little pops of colour, gifts of red.

An hour later they finished their walk and left the park, rounding the corner onto her favourite street. The placewhere they had had their first kiss. And just like that night there wasn't a soul in sight. That night had started with a fight but it quickly turned into one of the best moments of her life.

* * *

 _Vision suddenly stopped under a lamp post grabbing Wanda passionately by the shoulders. "When you went to the Raft…I thought I'd lost you Wanda. And there was nothing I could do. No way I could help you."_

 _Wanda couldn't tell if It was the light drizzle of rain, but she thought she saw a small tear run down Vision's cheek. She practically launched herself at him, slipping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. Slightly surprised, Vision gingerly placed his hands on her waist and buried his face into her hair._

" _I'm so sorry Wanda." She heard him whisper. Slowly breaking from their embrace, Wanda lifted her face back up, looking at Vision tenderly._

" _I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's wasn't fair of me to blame you."_

 _Vision sighed and stared deeply into Wanda's eyes, "I just don't want to lose you again."_

 _Wanda shook her head, "And I don't want to lose you either."_

 _Something flashed in Vision's eyes that Wanda didn't quite catch as a smile spread across his face. Still holding her waist he gently pulled her to him so that they were now chest to chest. One of his hands came to cup her cheek. "I love you Wanda Maximoff."_

 _Wanda's heart nearly leaped out of her chest and the world start to spin around her. She had dreamed about this, several times, but never did she imagine those dreams would come true. Of course she loved Vision, more than anything in the world. He was her everything, her light in the darkness, one of the only people she had left whom she loved and who loved her in return. How could she not be in love with him?_

 _Running a hand through his blonde hair Wanda beamed up at him, "And I love you Vision. More than anything in the world."_

 _Wanda felt a familiar pull as their faces inched closer. Vision brushed a strand of her then brunette hair behind her ear and glanced at her lips. Wanda took that as her cue and stood on her tip toes to gently place her lips on his. Inexperienced they both were at this sort of thing; the two of them slowly let their small kisses turn into something more passionate. Soon she could feel him smiling, and she kissed the corners of his now beaming mouth._

 _When they pulled away, a gust of wind blew and picked up the leaves that were lying on the street, surrounding them in autumnal colours._

* * *

"I can't believe that was only a few months ago." Wanda admitted out loud. She glanced up at him and based on his blissful expression, he too had been thinking about that night.

"Yes, and since that moment I have never felt happier than when I am with you. I wish to be with you for eternity, as impossible as that sounds."

Wanda could feel her stomach flip as Vision got down on one knee and gave her a look so filled with love she had no idea how she didn't faint.

"Don't worry, this isn't a proposal, just a promise. A promise that one day, when you're ready, I want to marry you. I want to have a life with you maybe even have a family somehow. I love you Wanda. Will you make me the happiest android in the world and say you'll marry me one day."

Wanda let out a breathy laugh. She could feel the tears that had formed in her eyes start to fall as she collapsed to her knees. "Oh Vizh, yes, of course I will. I love you with all of my heart."

Never in a million years did she think she could ever love and be loved like this. She had read of romances as beautiful as this in books and had dreamed of having something as special for herself, but for some reason, his promise made her feel more special than any proposal could. Not that she would have said no.

She grabbed the lapel of his grey coat, pulled him to her and whispered, "Take it off."

Vision knew what she was referring to and closed his eyes as his disguise fell away to reveal red synthetic skin and vibranium.

"Perfect." Wanda smiled and brought his lips to hers. She could feel a urge of electricity surge through her body, a feeling only Vision could give her. His hands travelled over her stomach making Wanda laugh and causing her to break the kiss. A wicked smirk appeared on Vision's face and Wanda took that as her cue to run.

She sprinted to the park in a fit of giggles, she didn't know the last time she'd felt so free. Suddenly she was tackled from behind and landed in a pile of leaves with Vision on top of her. She picked up handful of leaves and threw them at him. Vision looked shocked at first, but soon followed suit, a leaf fight breaking out in the middle of a park in Edinburgh.

And the golden and scarlet colours fly around them like a fire once more.

* * *

 _But I missed you most of all_

 _My darling_

 _When summer leaves_

 _Started to fall_

* * *

 **Soooooooo...what did you think? In terms of the theme I used the fact that the vines wither in Autumn and went from there. I know it's not directly taken from the theme, but that's my interpretation I guess. I also drew the picture I used for the icon as a buddy piece (even though I can't draw lol) Anywho, hope you liked :)**

 _ **A.O.D**_


End file.
